Cinderella's Château
|visitors = Fairy Godmother The Grand Duke Herald Aqua |final state = Abandoned}} Cinderella's Château is where Cinderella, her late mother and father once lived. Although it was, once upon a time, a grand and stately building, the narrator revealed that it had "fallen into disrepair", for Cinderella's cruel and spiteful stepmother neglected to care for it following the death of Cinderella's father; preferring to squander the family fortune she inherited from her late husband on her daughters, Anastasia and Drizella. Places of Interest *'Attic:' Located in the tower, this is where Cinderella was sent to sleep. It has a long staircase to reach it and has a minor tower that can be reached by a door inside. *'Lady Tremaine's Room:' This is where Lady Tremaine and Lucifer slept until Tremaine became a maid at the end of the third film and was forced to work in the King's Castle. It is acessed by the third door in the hallway. *'Kitchen:' Accessed by a door in the hall, the Kitchen is were Cinderella is often found working, be it cooking or serving her stepfamily. Bruno also slept here until he was forced to left by Cinderella when he attempted to attack Lucifer. The Kitchen has three bells connecting the Tremaine rooms and they used it to call Cinderella. *'Drizella's Room:' Where Drizella slept and is where Cinderella knocks the door to warn Lady Tremaine and her stepsisters about the coachman waiting them. *'Anastasia's Room:' Where Anastasia slept. It is where Lady Tremaine tells her daughters about the unknown maiden who lost one of the Glass Slippers. *'Music Room:' At the end of the Hallway, the Music Room is where Lady Tremaine and her daughters used to practice music and its where Cinderella gives them the invitation of the Royal ball. *'Hallway:' Accessed by climbing the staircase in the Hall, it is where Lady Tremaine realizes the identity of the unknown lass. *'Hall:' It is the first place reached when entering the château. Cinderella was seen cleaning its floor while singing "Sing, Sweet Nightingale". Later, unfortunately Lady Tremaine breaks one of the enchanted slippers, however Cinderella was with the other and it fitted perfectly on her feet. *'Parlour:' This is where Anastasia and Drizella tried the Glass Slipper unsuccessfully. *'Garden:' The Garden is outside the manor. Many pumpkins grow on its patch where Cinderella met her Fairy Godmother for the first time and she created her Pumpkin Coach. Appearances ''Cinderella In ''Cinderella, the story mostly takes place inside the château. It depicts Cinderella's daily life with her helpful animal friends and her abusive stepfamily after her father's passing. It shows her doing the chores of the house and how she's mistreated by her stepmother, her stepsisters, and Lucifer, the mischievous cat. The once grand home has fallen into disrepair in the years following the death of Cinderella's father. ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True The only appearance of the château is at the last segment, ''An Uncommon Romance, where Anastasia falls in love with a baker, whom her mother forbids her to be with because he's not of a high social status. Cinderella forgives Anastasia for all of the mean things she had done to her in the past, and Cinderella and her animal friends do everything they can to help Anastasia and the baker get together. ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time The château makes its last appearance in ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. At the beginning of the movie, it's shown that Cinderella's stepfamily is now stuck doing all the chores that they had forced Cinderella to do in the past. But now that Cinderella's a princess and living at the castle with her husband and father-in-law, she can't do any of the chores for them anymore. The château had also lost its upkeep since Cinderella left. It's also the place where Lady Tremaine took possession of the magic wand of the Fairy Godmother and how she turned back in time to change Cinderella's happily ever after. When Lady Tremaine turned back time, the grim condition of the château went back to being nice and clean for Cinderella was still living there at that time period. The Tremaines leave the château and move into the castle and Cinderella follows them there. When Cinderella becomes the princess again and Anastasia moves into the castle with her, Prince Charming and the King, Lady Tremaine and Drizella are given their ultimate comeuppance by being forced to work as maids at the castle for their crimes, and thus, leaving their former home uninhabited. Gallery Trivia *Cinderella's château was a part of the original plans for the Magic Kingdom's Fantasyland expansion before being replaced with the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train roller coaster. Category:Cinderella locations Category:Homes Category:Kingdom Hearts locations Category:Villain's lair Category:Heroes' residences Category:Once Upon a Time locations Category:Locations